With some elevator systems one or more steel cables function as suspension and transmission structures that work in conjunction with other equipment to raise and lower an elevator. Described herein are versions of strips for use with an elevator system where the strips function as suspension and transmission structures that work in conjunction with other equipment to raise and lower an elevator. In some examples these one or more strips replace one or more steel cables entirely.
While a variety of equipment and systems for raising and lowering an elevator have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.